


insignificant

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel feels insignificant but Dean convinces him to think differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came out of my head because I got a really nice reply from a sweet person on tumblr.
> 
> Beta: [abbyyukiko](http://abbyyukiko.tumblr.com/) Thank you! :)

"I was thinking, maybe I should take back my candidacy."

Sam crushes his locker shut and stares at Castiel in disbelief. "What? No! Why?!"

Castiel tries to stuff a few more books in his own already bursting locker to avoid Sam's gaze. "I don't think it makes any difference. It's going to be Donna or Crowley anyway."

Sam sends his hair flying because he shakes his head so hard and takes the books away from Castiel. "Yeah sure, if you don't give the voters another choice. You're still best suited for the job. What makes you think differently all of a sudden?"

With his eyes still fixed on the books in Sam's hands Castiel shrugs. "It's just the campaign. I don't think I'm present enough. Sam, can I have my ...?"

He can't finish the sentence because Sam grunts and opens his locker again to put the books inside. "Forget about your damn books, Castiel. What do you mean, you're not present enough? Are you talking about the war Donna and Crowley have going on? That's not a good thing, you know?"

Castiel nodded and deprived of his books he fumbles with his tie instead. "I know. But people take a stand for them. They even send each other those messages. At first, I thought I'm doing something right because I didn't get any but now I think I'm just too insignificant for that."

There are thousend things Sam wants to say to this but he just can't. Castiel is the most loyal and caring person he knows and no day goes by where he doesn't help someone. If anybody should represent the students in front of the teachers or even outside of school, it should be him. How can he doubt himself so much only because the idiots of the school don't drown him in the nearest toilet?

But before Sam can come up with good arguments his back hurts like hell from the hand that smashes his spine. "Hey, Samantha! I thought we wanted to meet up in the cafeteria. Where the hell were you?"

Sam breathes through the pain, and his idiot of a brother turns to Castiel instead. "Cas, how's the election going?"

Castiel studies the floor and nods slightly, his voice just a low whisper. "Fine. Thanks for asking, Dean."

Before Dean can say anything else, Castiel just walks away, and Dean turns to Sam with a questioning look. "What did I say?"

Sam closes Castiel's locker and sighs.

"He wants to back out of the election because he thinks no one even cares enough about him to include him in the damn hate war between Donna and Crowley. Like he is even too insignificant for that."

Dean chuckles. "You should have read the notes I wrote them."

Now it's Sam who hits Dean but not at all in a friendly way. "Would you shut up?! That's important. You have to talk to him!"

"Me? Why?"

Sam rolls his eyes so hard it has to hurt. "Because you're his friend, stupid jerk."

"Okay, two things, Sammy. First, you're a bitch. And second, I don't know if we are friends. I mean, only because we hang out sometimes doesn't mean ..."

Dean can't finish the sentence because Sam hits him again. "You're kidding, right? You carved a wooden angel statue after Castiel mentioned in passing that it would be cool to have wings."

"So what? I needed it for a class and didn't have any other ideas. No big deal."

Sam bites his lip for a moment, or he would have to hit his brother again. "Seriously, Dean? The face of the statue was so detailed that even Mrs. Moseley knew who it was."

"Because I'm good at carving wood."

Dean lifts his eyebrows suggestively, and Sam growls at him. "You don't care?"

With a sigh, Dean falls against Cas' locker. "I do care. Cas is the only option for the job. Doesn't mean I can do anything about it."

He deliberately faces the other direction as if that would conclude their discussion but Sam doesn't give in. "I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think you are the only one who can change his mind right now and sometimes you give good advice. Like a big brother and all."

They are both silent for a while until Dean caves in under the judging eyes of his brother. "Fine. I'll talk to him."

Sam immediately changes into puppy mode and smiles like an idiot. "We have our last class together. You can wait for us before we drive home."

"Or I can talk to him right now."

"I don't know where he is."

Dean grins at his brother way more pleased than he should be but it's always nice to have the upper hand. "But I do."

******

  
"Cas? You're in here?" The question is rather pointless because Dean is sure to find Cas here but this way he can announce himself and give Cas time to prepare for his presence.

"Dean? Is that you?"

Dean has to bow down deep to squeeze himself through the hidden passage in the bookshelf and replaces the wooden panel that hides the entrance before turning to Cas.

"In the flesh."

He grins at Cas but only gets a deep frown in return. "What are you doing here?"

While coming closer, Dean dusts himself off and pulls something out of his hair that has a horrifying resemblance to a spider web. "What's with all the blech? You never clean around here?"

Cas doesn't answer which means he won't until Dean makes the first step. They are good enough friends for Dean to know that. "Can I sit?"

"Sure."

It sounds more like 'Please just leave.' But once Dean sets his mind to something he doesn't let go so quickly. And he doesn't feel like dealing with his annoying brother again. He settles down next to Cas and cuts right to the chase. "Sam told me you want to back out of the election?"

Cas shrugs and Dean moves on because it was more of a rhetorical question. "That's just stupid, man."

Of course, Cas gets upset. He rolls himself into a ball of sadness, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. "Guess I am stupid then."

Dean suppressed a sigh and questions why Sam put him up to this. Sweet talking people isn't exactly Dean's cup of tea. But at least, he can be quite creative and gladly for him, he came prepared. "Well, seems like more people think so. You left your locker open, and this was inside."

Cas uncurls himself enough to take the piece of paper Dean is offering him, and suddenly he smiles. "Yeah, nice try Dean."

"What does it say?"

Cas rolls his eyes at him but starts to read. "Hey, assbutt. You better go home and play with your beehive. Sincerely, everybody."

"Wow, that's harsh."

There's a little laugh coming from Cas, but then he hands the piece of paper back to Dean. "Thank you for trying, but it's not about the messages. I just want ..."  
He doesn't finish the sentence and Dean can feel the frustration building up in him.

Someone like Cas really shouldn't care about the idiots out there. He's already perfect the way he is. "Well, that's the question, isn't it? What do you want, Cas? Sam wouldn't shut up about you from the moment you left. You have a friend out there who cares about you. What else do you want?"

For a moment, it seems Cas wants to answer but then he shakes his head, and his voice becomes a whisper again. "You're right. It should be enough. Thank you, Dean."

Thank you my ass. If Dean said the right thing then why does he feel like crap? He tries to remember what exactly Sam said about Cas because it seems like Dean is missing something. He remembers the stupid wooden angel he carved and for a moment, Cas looks like an angel with his wings wrapped around him. Lonely. Like he's waiting. For what?

"I should be offended, you know?"

Cas' stupid too blue eyes wander up to Dean and make him remember why he's usually not so keen to hang out with him alone. "Why?"

"I had to come here. I had to go to the library. Do you get that? Me – at the library. And then I had to crawl in here and sit in your not very well maintained hideout, and you dare to tell me that nobody cares."

Cas just stares at Dean, who suddenly realizes that he wasn't making a joke. He feels this way and maybe that's the reason Sam sent him here. Cas needs to hear it. "You are not insignificant. So you don't get mean messages? That just means you're too amazing to get hate."

"You think so?"

Cas still looks at Dean in utter disbelief, and that gets Dean even more frustrated. "Of course, I think so. I'm here, aren't I? I care about you, and you matter to me. And if you ever get nasty messages I'll have to cave some heads in."

Finally, Cas smiles and points at the paper in Dean's hand. "Like that one?"

Dean smiles and nods. "Yeah, I'll take care of that, and you better take care of your campaign. If you win, you might even get a prize."

Immediately Cas' frown comes back. "What prize?"

"You can be significant."

"I thought I already am."

Dean's smile grows even wider although he doesn't even know where this is coming from. What he's about to say is unbelievably stupid, but he can't stop himself. It just feels right. "You can be a particular kind of significant."

"Like what?"

"Like my significant other."

They both keep quiet at first and Dean argues with himself if this was a good or bad idea while Cas comes up with the saddest response possible. "And if I don't win?"

Dean sighs dramatically. "Then I'd have to take Donna or Crowley."

He tries to maintain the farce but can't help but wink at Cas and gets hit in the shoulder exactly where Sam already tortured him. "You are the assbutt, Dean Winchester!"

Dean just laughs because suddenly he feels extra light and without thinking about it, he taps Cas on the shoulder while he gets to his feet. "Maybe. But I'm your assbutt. Don't forget that."

He doesn't turn around again, but he can practically feel Cas' smile when he leaves, and it stays with him on his way out. The library seems like a much better place all of a sudden.

******

  
"Dean? Wait! Did you hear?"

"Enlighten me, Sammy. Do they have a new sort of salad in the cafeteria?"

For some reason, Sam is in such a good mood that he doesn't care for Dean's stupid joke and just smiles. "Cas won!"

"Awesome! That's excellent news."

"Right?! I have to tell Jess."

Before Dean can even think to answer, Sammy practically flies along the corridor and around a corner, and Dean feels another presence instead. "Hello, Dean."

When he turns around he's not met with Cas' usual pensive look but an intense gaze that states one thing pretty clearly. Cas is here to collect his prize and Dean smiles in return.

Excellent news indeed.


End file.
